Of Wolves and Michief
by Arashi-Redfox
Summary: Cassadee has a great life. A perfect brother and friends. Then she met Paul. A insensitive jerk who she unwillingly fell for. It got worst when she figured out that she could turn into a giant wolf. "I hate you," "Love you too." "I hope you die." "That hurt,"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coming home**

_ I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits and their forgiving my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home._

_-Rihana_

I sighed as the car hit a bump in the road. I was on my way to see my brother, Sam, in La Push. I have no clue way, but Sam called and demanded me to come over there. He sounded worried. So being the loving sister I am, I packed up and got in my Honda Civic. I drove into La Push, mentally following directions he gave me. I saw Sam and another boy standing outside of a blue cozy looking house. I parked and dashed out of the car, slinging my arms around my brother.

"Cass," Sam muttered into my hair.

I stepped back and eyed Sam with a raised eye brow. He was really buff and tall.

"Sam," I sighed, "You do know that steroids are bad for you?"

He laughed, " I'm not on them. By the way this is Jared."

I nodded at the other Buff guy with black hair and brown eyes, "Nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

Sam lead me into the house and took me upstairs. We stopped a door with _Cassadee _carved into it. He opened the door and I gasped. The walls were green and silver and the carpet was a soft shade of black. The bed had a black quilt with silver designs and the pillows were green. There was a gray desk in a corner and a window overlooking the forest. I turned to look at Sam but he already left. I set my bags down and quickly crawled into bed. I stared up at the ceiling and frowned. Why was Sam so worried? I didn't think about it and feel asleep.

**PAUL POV**

When Sam told us that his sister was coming, I was surprised. I was even more surprised when he said she might phase. I watched as Sam and his sister walked towards us. She had jet black hair with blue streaks and beautiful jade green eyes. She was about 5 foot 5 and had a lithe build. She was clearly a fast runner. When our eyes meet I cursed. She was my gravity and world. She was the picture of perfection. I just imprinted on Cassadee Uley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fall For You**

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. 'Cause a girl like you's impossible to find, you're impossible to find._

_- Secondhand Serenade_

**CASS POV**

I rolled me eyes as Sam dragged me towards the bonfire. He wanted me to meet his 'pack'. At the bonfire the elders are going to tell the legends of the tribe. Of course I grew here so I know the legends by heart. I was wearing a blue tank top and a neon green of the shoulders short shirt. I was wearing dark ripped jeans and black ankle boots with 4 inch heels.

Sam pushed back some branches and we stepped into a clearing. All 8 males were buff, tall, and hot. (I'm beginning to notice a pattern) There was a female there also. I scanned the people until I reached one man. He had sexy messy black hair and melted chocolate eyes that made me weak in the knees. Shit I didn't even know his name. He's still hot and sexy. There is no denying that. I blinked and saw that the only open place was beside the hot one. Not that I was complaining.

"Cassadee, this is Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth, and Paul." he nodded towards the person beside me. Paul's a sexy name for a sexy guy.

"It's Cass," I murmured, blushing from the naughty thoughts running through my head.

"It's nice to meet you Cass," Seth nodded politely.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends." Leah smirked. I smirked back at her.

Paul just stared at me with...adoration? I must be hallucinating. I listened to the stories quietly. I always loved the story of the 3rd Wife. She was so brave. I felt Paul's loving gaze on me the whole night. Wait loving? I need to go to sleep. I stood up and stretched.

Turning to Sam I said, "I'm going home, okay?" Sam nodded.

I walked away until I could no longer see the flickering flames of the fire.

**PAUL POV**

We held gazes for awhile and I saw love in her eyes. Good, she felt the imprint too. I nearly jumped for joy when she sat next to me. I didn't listen to Sam after he told her name. Cassadee. What a lovely name.

"It's Cass,"

Her blush was beautiful. I didn't pay attention to the legends as I analyzed everything about her. She had D-cup breast and a dimple on her right cheek. She bit her lip when she was nervous. I could tell she was most likely shy. Soon she stood up and stretched. I nearly growled when her tank top ridden up.

"I'm going home, okay?"I wanted to whimper at the loss of her warmth. I watched her back until I couldn't see her any more. I turned towards the pack and saw expressions ranged from confusion, happiness, and anger.(Guess you could tell who that came from-cough-Sam and Leah- cough-) I wanted to winch, but I couldn't. I did have a reputation to uphold.

"What?" I shrugged.

"What do you mean _what?_" Leah seethed.

"You imprinted on my sister!"

"I didn't mean to!" I bit out. "You can't control imprinting!"

I stood up and stalked towards my house. I knew that Sam would forgive me soon and I really don't care about Leah's opinion. I phased and ran through the woods. When I got to my house, I phased back and slammed the door open and close.

**CASS POV**

Right after I opened the door I felt angry. At the world, everything, and everyone. Except Paul of course. I also felt hot. When the door opened turned and growled at Sam. Sam touched my forehead and froze. He cursed silently and glared at nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank Stjarna20, Mysterious-Lover25, Fight Like A Girl - Bomshel, and obbbid for liking and following!**

**Word Count: **

**Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become**

_So what if you could see, the darkest side of me. No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me. Someone help me tame this animal._

_-Three Day Grace_

"Don't touch me!" I pushed Sam back.

He shook his head sadly. Sam turned away and was about to leave. Something inside me snapped. I fell to my knees shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't leave! Don't leave me...don't," I sobbed.

Sam nodded and pulled me outside. I shook more and more. I felt a strange feeling wash over me. Then I heard something tearing.

**SAM POV**

I stared at the newly phased wolf in front of me. Cass was a bluish blackish wolf with silver eyes. She was smaller than the rest of the pack. Clearly faster, but not the strongest. Cass's eyes were darting everywhere, finally landing on me. I took a slow step forward.

"Cass, you need to calm down. Just think happy thoughts and go behind a bush," I assured her.

She nodded and dashed into a bush. I sighed and went into the house, getting some clothes for her.

**CASS POV**

I'm scared. Who wouldn't be if they turned into a giant wolf. Sam seemed so calm about this. Wait... did he do this too? I went to my happy place and felt my body turn back into human. Why was I naked? I saw a hand stick through the bushes. In them were a pair of clothes. I quickly changed into the red hoodie and dark jeans. I slipped on the black combat boots with red laces.

I was still shaking when I came out. Sam put his arm around me, leading me towards the clearing. He sat me on the log and left. What's happening? All I wanted to do is curl up and pretend this never happened. A few minutes later Sam came in with the pack following him. Paul sat beside me. The moment our eyes met I fell deeper in love with him. It's no gravity holding me down, it's him. I would gladly walk in fire to make him happy. Sam cleared his throat, getting our attention.

"She phased." that statement made all heads whip towards me.

"Phased?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The legends are real," Sam muttered, "All 11 of us can phase into a wolf to take down the 'cold ones',"

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes. There's this thing called imprinting. It's basically when we find our soul mate. It will hurt us if we leave them. Apparently you and Paul imprinted on each other," Sam replied.

Paul and I looked at each other.

"So, you and are stuck together,"

"Naturally, darling." Paul smirked. Damn him and his sexy smirk.

"Well this is interesting." I murmured.


End file.
